


Daddy issues

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova





	Daddy issues

Valentine's day was sort of a big deal for Jack this year. He was finally in a commited relationship with a wonderful guy, going on seven months now. The two met the way most couples do, through mutual friends that decided it was a good idea to play match maker. Mark and his partner Matt had seen a few too many similarities between the two and wanted to know if they would make a good couple. Turns out they were right for once. Jack and Nate hit it off almost instantly, and from then on it had been nothing but a fairytale. 

Nate was kind and patient, supportive of Jack in everything he did. And Jack was sweet and loving, treating Nate like a king even though he was never required to do such a thing. The respect and admiration they showed towards each other was incredible. But there was a tiny little problem that neither had been comfortable enough to discuss.  
Sex.

It's not that they were inexperienced or embarrassed to talk about it. They simply didn't know how to go about bringing the subject up. The two had already engaged in countless sessions of passionate love making but there was something missing from the act itself. Jack was into a few things that hardly anyone else knew about. The Irishman had a praise kink as well as a soft spot for feminism. He saw Nate as this ultra seductive man, the perfect "daddy" to treat him like the princess he always wanted to be. He knew it was weird and unorthodox to want Nate to call him things like "baby girl" and "princess", and he felt shameful for even considering it. For some reason feminism is still a taboo kink for some. But it's really quite mild when it comes down to it. It's no different than someone getting off on praise, yet as soon as the word "pussy" come out of a gay man's mouth everyone runs for the hills.

Little did Jack know that Nate actually had a daddy kink, so the two were pretty much a match made in heaven. They just didn't know that yet. Jack had made a few preparations for the evening. They would have a nice, quiet dinner at his place, followed by some much needed fooling around as custom dictates. Nate's gift from Jack would be a test, a way for him to gauge just how perfect his lover is for him. Jack had purchased a very skimpy and undeniably girly outfit for Nate to tear off of him. He didn't know how this would go or even if Nate would like it. He might be repulsed by men in lingerie, and if that was the case then Jack would be crushed.

So far everything was going smoothly. Nate would be there in an hour or two, plenty of time for dinner to finish up in the oven and Jack to spruce himself up in the bathroom. As far as body hair goes, Jack was comparable to an animal. But he'd spent the past hour and a half waxing and shaving his legs as well as his unmentionables so that he would be smoother than silk tonight. Nate didn't seem to mind the fuzz, but it would look weird with the outfit he had in mind. He wouldn't bust it out until after dinner, either giving Nate a hard on and a heart attack or nausea and a ruined evening.

The boy sighed as he stepped out of the shower, towling himself dry and lathering his now smooth skin in vanilla scented lotion. Jack smelled like a cupcake, making him smile as he glanced back at himself in the mirror. His hair was a cute mess of chestnut floof, face clean shaven to match his body. There was nothing worse than beard burn when it came to sex. Matt told him that much, which is why everytime Mark shows up with a baby face he automatically knows they fucked. It was almost comical. 

Jack applied some flavored chapstick, resisting the urge to dig into his makeup bag and make himself pretty for Nate. He could always doll himself up later if things went well. The Irishman dressed himself in black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. The outfit was tucked away underneath, but if you looked hard enough you could see the tops outline under his shirt. Hopefully that wouldn't spoil Nate's dessert. Jack dashed into the kitchen, removing the chicken from the oven that complimented the pasta and soup that went along with it. He's put so much effort into this that he'd probably have a meltdown if anything went wrong. 

As if on queue the doorbell to his apartment rang, and a heart-eyed smile spread across the Irishman's smooth lips. The table was set, dinner plated and wine poured. Everything was perfect. Jack happily skipped to the door, throwing it open so his eyes could see that gorgeous Eurasian face that belonged to his lover. Nate smiled at him cutely, dimples popping out as he stood in the doorway. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his skinny jeans, his outfit nearly matching Jack's except for the color of Nate's shirt. The sleeves of his dark blue button up were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscles and pale skin. Nate and Jack looked like a couple of ghosts, but it only added to the appeal they both had. Jack stepped out of the doorway, ushering his boyfriend inside and closing the door.  
"Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart." Nate cooed, leaning down to peck Jack's lips. A burst of chocolate covered his lips, coating his tongue in its artificial sweetness. Nate pulled back, surprised by the sudden flavor on his tongue.  
"What is that?" He asked and Jack blushed, watching Nate lick his lips for more.  
"Red velvet cupcake. It's chapstick." He giggled, cheeks tinted pink from Nate's stare.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." Nate purred, cupping Jack's cheeks to sneak another taste of his lips. The Irishman melted into the kiss, hands cupping Nate's gently.  
"And you shaved? What exactly do you have planned for tonight, love?" The half Korean mused, nuzzling Jack's nose sweetly. The boy giggled, eyes closed as he breathed in Nate's cologne. It was a light floral scent with citrusy undertones. It wasn't overly masculine like Mark's was, but it wasn't too sweet like his own. It was perfect for Nate.  
"You'll see." Was all Jack said, pulling away and leading Nate into the kitchen where the food was already plated and waiting. Nate was obviously impressed, going on and on about how good everything was as they ate and sipped on their wine. Jack wasn't even close to being drunk, but the slight buzz gave him the necessary boost to move forward with dessert. Nate was swallowing the last bit of wine in his glass, curiously eyeing Jack as he rose from his chair and sauntered around the table to stand in front of Nate.  
"Are you satisfied with your dinner, daddy?" Jack purred, bending over a bit so Nate could see down the front of his shirt. The Irishman's hands were resting on Nate's thighs, a hungry look in those ocean blue eyes. Nate's heart skipped a beat, the pet name and whatever Jack was hiding under his clothes doing more to him then he cared to admit. The half Korean hummed in approval, reaching up to take hold of Jack's shirt collar, popping the buttons as he spoke.  
"Mhm, daddy is very satisfied, baby. But I'm curious to see what you're trying to hide under here." Nate's voice was saturated in wine and lust, coming out as a silky purr that sent a shiver down Jack's spine. So far Nate seemed to be into it, which spurred Jack on to continue. 

The half Korean unbuttoned Jack's shirt, eyes raking over the light rose colored corset top that lied underneath. It wasn't a true corset, but it still held the same effect on Jack's body. Nate swallowed thickly, letting Jack's shirt fall to the kitchen floor as his attention rested on his curvy hips.  
"Wow..that's quite the surprise, baby doll." Nate breathed, dragging his finger down Jack's smooth cheek. The boy sighed, leaning into Nate's touch as he stepped closer. His lover trailed his hands down Jack's sides, swiftly unbuttoning his skinny jeans to see whatelse he might be hiding. Nate's heart was beating harder than ever, his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight from just how sexy Jack looked right now. The Irishman held eye contact as Nate helped him out of his jeans, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. His lover now had a full view of Jack's little outfit. He was dressed in a light rose colored corset and panties set, with lacing up the back of both pieces. Jack did a little twirl, showing Nate just how perfect his plump ass looked in his laced up panties. His lover's legs were smoother than butter, and Nate couldn't resist reaching out and touching the now hairless skin of his squishy thighs.  
"Happy Valentine's day, daddy." Jack cooed, biting his lip as Nate's hands slid up the backs of his thighs.  
"You're too good to me, baby girl. I mean, wow you look stunning." He growled, licking his lips and leaning down to bite the skin peaking out from under Jack's panties. Jack moaned at the name, barely registering Nate's teeth embedded in his asscheek.  
"Call me that again, please. Wanna hear it s'more." Jack whined breathlessly, turning around so he could see Nate's face this time.  
"Are you my beautiful baby girl, Jack?" Nate mused, sweet seduction flowing from his sinful voice. Jack nodded rapidly, climbing into Nate's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Mm, more daddy! Wanna hear more!" He moaned, rolling his hips against his lover's. Nate smirked, growing harder from how needy Jack looked on top of him. He'd suspected that Jack was a closet fem but didn't want to say anything until Jack gave him more to go on. This seemed like enough for him to confirm it, and he couldn't have been happier.

"What a good girl, Jack. Daddys so pleased with you." Nate's chest rumbled as he spoke, and Jack responded in kind with a needy whine and a roll of his hips. His cock was straining against the thin fabric of his panties, creating a wet spot as his tip drooled pre cum down his growing shaft.  
"Take me to bed, please." Jack was panting, falling apart on top of Nate as his fantasies were finally coming to fruition. Nate smirked devilishly as he stood from his chair, lifting Jack up into his strong arms like a toddler. The boy's arms were around Nate's neck, legs wrapped around his waist.   
"You want your reward, sweetheart? Tell Daddy what you want." The singer cooed, carrying his lover into the bedroom and setting him on the bed.  
"Jus' wanna feel good. I'm yours, Daddy. Do what you want with me." Jack moaned, rolling onto his stomach and sticking his ass in the air. Nate chuckled, hands already groping and smacking Jack's plump cheeks while he toyed with the white lacing that ran up the back.  
"Good girl. That's what I wanna hear, baby." The singer said, finger sliding into the opening in Jack's underwear to tease his hole. The boy yelped, fisting the bed sheets tightly. Nate bit his lip, tracing his lover's rim while his other hand was busy ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. His cock sprang out, relieved to be free of the confines of his tight pants.  
"Do you want prep, baby girl?"   
Nate bit his lip, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. He couldn't wait to sink his fat cock into Jack's sweet ass. He was almost too excited about it to be honest, too busy lubing up his dick to remove Jack's panties.

"N-no, sir. I wore a plug most of the day. Wanted to be ready for you when you came over."   
Nate audibly moaned from hearing that little confession. Jack has put so much effort and thought into this that Nate had to take a second to admire how lucky he was to have him as a partner.  
"That's probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say. Fuck." Nate growled, grabbing Jack's hip with one hand and guiding the head of cock to his lover's entrance with the other. Jack's outfit was still on, Nate sliding his cock in between the lacing of his underwear to fuck him impatiently. Jack squeaked as his boyfriend pushed in, slowly rocking his hips to the feeling of Jack's body pulling him deeper until he was in to the hilt. His cock was surrounded by velvety soft heat, rhythmically contracting around him as he waited for Jack to give him the green light. 

After a few moments Jack gave Nate a shakey nod, signaling that he could move. Nate let out a breath, rolling his hips and pulling a few moans out of Jack as he started up a steady pace. Lewd sounds of wet slapping mixed with panting and whiney moans. The bed was creaking in protest, headboard smacking against the wall loudly as Nate sped up his thrusts.  
"Oh fuck..such a good girl for Daddy. Taking my cock so well. Mh.." The singer groaned, hands trailing all over Jack's smooth skin as he fucked him like a cheap whore. Jack couldn't even talk, too lost in pleasure to correctly form a cohearant sentence. All that came out of his mouth was a string of gasps and whimpers, his hole clenching around Nate's throbbing cock the harder he drilled him. His hands were everywhere. In his hair, tugging at his skimpy outfit, smacking and scratching Jack's body as the two drew closer to their inevitable climax.

Jack tapped the mattress to grab Nate's attention, warning him of his impending release as he palmed himself through his panties.  
"That's it, princess. Rub your pretty little clit for me. I want to feel your cunt twitching around me as you cum." Nate purred, harshly slapping Jack's ass as he began to grind his cock against his lover's prostate. Jack's jaw went slack, eyes rolling back as his body tensed up and released his load into his panties.   
"Fu-..oh s-hit." Jack brokenly moaned, voice a raspy mess from how vocal he was. Nate cursed under his breath, lasting only a minute or two longer than Jack before he came as well. His cock twitched, spilling thick ropes of his seed inside his lover. Jack shivered at the sensation, drooling onto the pillows as Nate rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out. Jack's trembling legs finally gave out, his body sinking down into the bed as Nate tugged off his shirt and layed down next to him while they caught their breath. They were both a bit overwhelmed by the turn of events that happened this evening. But at least they had a chance to explore a few of their hidden kinks. Jack didn't have to hide it any longer and Nate was all to happy to fulfill his role as Jack's Daddy. They truly were perfect for each other.  
Jack lifted his head off of the pillow, giving Nate a lazy smile as he moved to snuggle closer to Jack.

"So..I take it you liked your gift?"


End file.
